


swear them to the sky

by stardusting



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 04:04:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13227708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardusting/pseuds/stardusting
Summary: Seven years of knowing each other and you’d think Prompto would be used to being alone this time of year. The ten day long solstice celebrations to usher the end of the year and herald the start of the new year always require the attention of the royal family. Noctis is a public figure after all, his attention belongs to that of all of Lucis no matter how selfish Prompto wants to be with him during the most celebrated time of the year.





	swear them to the sky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [harukatenoh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/harukatenoh/gifts).



> happy new year!!!! wrote this because i promised fluff since been writing a lot of sad promptis so here's happy promptis bc theyre so tender and in love. this was supposed to be holiday themed but holiday kinda took a back seat but it's cool.

Prompto isn’t expecting a call from Noct at two in the morning, but he also wasn’t expecting to be in the convenience store down the street from the apartment, and neither was he expecting to spend a majority of the day sleeping. A very Noct-esque maneuver, but he’d been bored, and no one was around to tell him otherwise.

The cashier rings his items up with a vaguely friendly and very tired smile on their face, and Prompto hopes they don’t judge him too harshly on his choices. The two packs of seasonal cookies shaped like the Astrals and the three family sized bags of chips project his loneliness out to the world. They say _I’m spending tonight alone playing video games, and I might cry myself to sleep later if I have the energy to._ Or maybe that’s his anxiety talking; it sounds the same as his own voice after all. He can’t be too sure this late at night.

“Hey, why are you calling so late?” Prompto answers his phone while swiping his card to pay, not wanting to deal with actual cash in his pocket now that he has one hand occupied.

“No _hello_?” Noct only sounds playfully offended, the teasing lilt to his voice makes a warmth bloom in Prompto’s chest because he’s stupidly in love and has been for years. No surprise there.

He rolls his eyes as though Noct is actually there to see, and grabs his bags in a way that’s easy for him to carry. Years of grocery shopping alone without a vehicle means that this is a task he has perfected. “Hello, how are you doing at two in the morning?”

Prompto makes sure to give the cashier a brief smile to let them know he really appreciates them being awake and working at this time before he’s out the door and in the cold night of Insomnia. Despite the weather and late hour, the city is alive like it always is. A fair amount of people walk the sidewalks and building signs glow in their neon bright colors.

“Wondering where you are.” Noct says, and maybe it would have sounded seductive if he didn’t sound so tired.

“I just left the convenience store because I wanted some snacks but I ran out. Anyways, dude, how are you even up this late? Wasn’t today, like, really busy?”

“Yeah,” Noct sighs, sounding exhausted and as if it’s a great effort to be up right now. “but I wanted to know how you were doing.”

Prompto laughs, feels himself getting giddy like a school girl with her first crush. “I thought we were seeing each other tomorrow. Well, today actually.” Time is fake, and he’s in love so very little matters.

There’s a rustle of fabric over the line, probably Noct moving around or getting comfortable in bed. “We still are, but it’s been a while. I wanted to hear your voice.”

Prompto feels himself flush despite the winter chill of the air, cheeks to ears burning hot. “That’s gay, dude.”

“We’ve been dating for five years, Prom. We’re pretty gay.”

“Yeah, we are. So, what, you miss me or something?”

“Of course,” Noct says with such soft sincerity, that Prompto reflexively feels as though he needs to sit down because sometimes he forgets that Noct’s the bigger romantic out of the two of them and it always catches him unawares, like a punch to the solar plexus. “I always miss you.”

“Dude.” Prompto breathes, since his mind kind of short circuited for a moment. “Babe! I miss you too. When we see each other again, I’m def getting a week’s worth of cuddles in.”

“Sounds fair. Specs made sure I was free for at least four days, but I might be able to stretch into an entire week.”

“I owe Iggy my life.” Actually, he probably owes Iggy his first born son and daughter, his soul, _and_ his life at this point, but if everyone kept track of what they really owed Iggy, he’d probably have a hold on at least half of Eos. “Tell him I said thanks.”

Noct laughs, the sound of it slightly distorted over the phone but no less perfect, and it makes Prompto yearn keenly for the real thing, but he’ll take what he can get. “I’ll be sure to. But I’m gonna let you go. I’m tired and have to wake up early tomorrow.”

“Okay, get some sleep.” Prompto says and tries not let it show how reluctant he is to end the call because he knows Noct will stay up and talk to him if he asks, but sleep is important to Noct. “Bye, love you.”

“Love you too, Prom. Bye.”

Prompto slows his steps, eyes trained on his phone as the words ‘call ended’ blink at him for a few seconds before it fades back to his background. It’s a picture of him and Noct curled up together sleeping that Gladio took one morning. It’s not flattering since both their hair is a mess and Noct has drool on his chin and Prompto has his mouth open slightly, but it’s so domestic it aches. It makes Prompto miss Noct in this moment all the more intensely.

Seven years of knowing each other and you’d think Prompto would be used to being alone this time of year. The ten day long solstice celebrations to usher the end of the year and herald the start of the new year always require the attention of the royal family. Noctis is a public figure after all; his attention belongs to that of all of Lucis no matter how selfish Prompto wants to be with him during the most celebrated time of the year. It’s not as if Noct wants to spend such a long time away either, both of them always dreading the days spent apart and lavishing in the following days they get to spend together before duty and work respectively calls them away again.

Maybe this year Prompto feels the separation so sharply because it’s obvious now that Noct is going to become king sooner rather than later. Watching the televised versions of the ceremonies made the realization hit harder because this is the first year that Noct has completely taken over the proceedings, King Regis a proud figure at his son’s side. Their roles reversed, symbolic in a way that shouts _this will be your king one day._  

All year there have been rumors that Noct’s ascension would be rather soon due to his increasing involvements in politics and public addresses and new laws. His time spent at the Citadel increasing from just a few hours a day to early in the morning to late at night. Noct is twenty-two and Prompto has an inkling that Noct at least has a vague idea of when he’s going to take the throne, but Noct prefers not to talk about that stuff when they’re together, so Prompto respects it and doesn’t ask no matter how much he wants to just to prepare himself.

Despite Noct’s constant reassurance that they’ll be fine and the fact that no one has even breached the topic of political marriages, Prompto still worries because Noct is destined for so much more. Prompto feels lucky enough to just have known him and been his friend, so sometimes it feels surreal to be dating him and to have been dating him for so long. It’s a lot like a good dream he’s too afraid to wake up from.

He hopes he never wakes up if that really is the case.

 

-

 

When Prompto enters their shared apartment, he isn’t expecting to see Noct sprawled out on their couch. But there he is, looking exhausted clad in a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt, but there in the flesh just the same.

Probably roused by the sound of the door, Noct turns his head, blinking blearily at Prompto’s figure for a few seconds before his mouth curls into a smile. “Welcome home.”

“I’m home.” Prompto says automatically, habitually really. He moves farther into the apartment, toeing off his shoes and setting the bags down as he goes. He shrugs his jacket off, tossing it somewhere that hopefully, he can find later when he needs it. “What are you doing here? When did you get here?”

Noct shrugs, curling his legs to give Prompto room to sit down. “I had Specs drop me off, and I guess I got here a couple minutes after you left. ‘s why I called, wanted to make sure you were okay.”  

“That’s really sweet, babe.” Prompto says, sitting down on the space left for him. Noct stretches his legs out again immediately, resting them on Prompto’s lap. “You didn’t have to come early. We would have seen each other soon.”

“I missed you, and I wanted to give you something. I’ve been thinking about it since I left.”

“Noct,” he sighs, thumb rubbing circles against Noct’s ankle. “I thought we said no gifts until after the new year.”

“Yeah, well, I’m the prince so I’m overriding that rule this year.”

“Alright,” Prompto scoffs, “so where’s this present? Do you want me to get it, and I’ll open it out here?”

“No, I want to give it to you. I’ll get it.”

Despite his words, Noct makes no move to get up. Not that Prompto is surprised, it does make him terribly fond all over again, touched that Noct is forcing himself to stay awake just to give Prompto one gift because he couldn’t wait to give it to him later. At this rate, he’s kind of wondering if it’s a puppy or a new camera, both gifts that Prompto has been eying for a few months now. He kind of hopes it’s a puppy though, that way they can both enjoy it and shower something else with love and affection and make the apartment feel even more like a home.

“Want me to carry you to the room so you can get it?”

“Hmmm,” Noct hums softly as if he’s actually considering the answer. “please?”

Prompto rolls his eyes because he already knew the answer to that question. It’s something they figured out early on in their relationship; that Noct likes the fact that Prompto can carry him, and Prompto likes the fact that he’s strong enough to carry Noct. His time spent at the gym has obviously not been wasted.

He extracts himself from the couch, stooping down low enough for Noct to loop his arms around his neck. It takes a bit of maneuvering and a small stumble before Prompto has his hands situated properly so they won’t both be sent sprawling on the floor after a few steps. This isn’t really something he can do for long since he isn’t Gladio and made purely of muscle, but he can last long enough to make it to the room if he shuffles his steps quick enough, and that’s all that matters.

“Hey there,” Prompto says dumbly now that they’re properly face to face for the first time in over a week. Noct has such an intense gaze even on the cusp of sleep that it makes his stomach flipflop like he’s falling in love all over again. Prompto is starting to think that maybe you don’t ever stop falling in love in the first place.

“Hey yourself,” Noct leans in, kissing the corner of Prompto’s lips. “when’d you get so strong?”

“Like forever ago, dude.” Prompto laughs, clumsily kissing the bridge of Noct’s nose before starting his shuffle down the hall. “Lifted all those weights so I could carry you in my arms.”

Noct laughs, a soft and lovely sound. He buries his face in the crook of Prompto’s neck where he presses whisper soft kisses to the spot between his neck and jaw that always succeeds in making Prompto terribly weak kneed depending on how Noct wants the evening to go.

Prompto hopes Noct doesn’t get too adventurous with it right now because he might get dropped, something they’ve learned from actual experience. No matter how many years they’ve been together, it’s always a little mortifying having to explain each time the prince gets injured because they got a little too excited and a little too wrapped up in each other.

“Can you turn the light on?” Prompto asks once they’ve reached the bedroom. He can’t properly flip the switch without risking Noct bumping into the doorframe or wall.  

He feels Noct sigh against his skin before the prince kicks his foot out, hitting the dim setting for the lights to the room with the sort of accuracy that speaks of practice and instinctually knowing where the lights are even while half asleep and kissing his boyfriend. Noct is very talented and Prompto loves him all the more for it.

Since Prompto has been the only one living in the room for the past ten days, it isn’t as messy as it could be, so he doesn’t worry about tripping over clothes as he makes his way to the bed. He gently tries to lower Noct down, but the prince has a good enough hold on him that Prompto ends up falling down on top of him, eliciting groans from them both.

“Sorry, babe,” Prompto laughs, pressing another kiss against Noct’s forehead before rolling off to the side.

“Whatever,” Noct huffs fondly, sitting up. “want your present?”

“I can wait for it, y’know?”

“I know you can,” Noct leans over his side of the bed to rifle through his nightstand drawer. Definitely not a puppy then. “I can’t though.”

Prompto sits up, nervous excitement about the possible gift. He tries to get a glimpse over Noct’s shoulder, but whatever it is must be small enough to hide. When Noct finally turns back around, he looks oddly nervous, biting his bottom lip and hands curled around something small.

“You okay?” He asks, scooting close enough that their bent knees touch.

Noct nods but still looks nervous. Prompto doesn’t push though, not yet. Sometimes Noct just needs time to properly articulate his thoughts since words aren’t really his strong suit. It’s okay though, because Prompto has never minding waiting no matter how long it takes.

A few more seconds stretch before Noct heaves a sigh and reveals what’s in his hand. A small black velvet box, that Prompto knows means something important, but he doesn’t want to assume. He could be overthinking it; his brain has the tendency to do that all the time.  

“Noct.” Prompto urges gently because his boyfriend hasn’t said a word yet even though he looks like he has to say something very important.

“Do you wanna get married?” The words rush and tumble out so fast that Prompto barely understands them, but context clues help. “Oh shit! You haven’t even seen the ring.”

It takes a bit of fumbling because Noct’s fingers have a slight tremble to them, but he finally gets the box open. Nestled in the plush lining is a black ring, its only design two rows inlaid with silver that shines akin to a collection of stars in the sky. It’s beautiful in its simplicity. Prompto loves it immediately.

“It was my mom’s.” Noct admits, his voice quiet, still nervous. “I was…I was gonna get a new one, but dad insisted. Said mom would have wanted to do this.”

That, that makes it all the more impossible to believe. Prompto, at a loss for words, fixes Noct with a blank stare that probably doesn’t help, but he’s trying to make sense of everything. Noct looks nervous in the same way he did when he first asked Prompto to official date him when they were seventeen and now here they are, five years later. It doesn’t feel quite real yet.

It probably shouldn’t be this surprising to Prompto because the topic of marriage has come up in a roundabout way between them before. They’ve long since promised each other _forever_ and _always_ , but marriage makes it all the more real, solidifies it in a way that's important because Noct is the prince, and Prompto doesn’t have a noble bone in his body. He’d wonder if this was even allowed if not for the fact that Noct has mentioned his mom was also someone of common birth.

Prompto reaches out, places a hand gently against Noct’s cheek so he can actually tilt his head up and look at him. There’s so much emotion in those midnight sky eyes of his, it’s no wonder Prompto fell for him as hard as he did. “Are you sure?”

“Of course, I’m sure.” Noct replies immediately, voice firm in his decision. He places a kiss on Prompto’s palm before continuing, voice softer. “I’ve never been more sure of anything in my life, Prom. I know. I know you don’t think marriages are necessary, and I know how you feel about weddings, but we don’t have to have a big wedding. It can just be us and Ignis and Gladio and my dad and whoever else you want to invite.” Noct sighs, something rattling in his chest, his eyes look tentative and so, so hopeful all at once. “I’m going to ascend soon and things will change, I won’t lie. But I don’t want things with you to change. But, if the idea of it is too much, I understand if you don’t want to. I love you so much. All I want is for you to be happy.”

It’s rare for Noct to look this vulnerable, something about it is always jarring, maybe because he tries so hard to build himself into a person that can’t break. He’s human despite being born of a favored line, and Noct has always been sensitive, always the type of person to feel with his whole heart. Prompto must have been born under a blessed star to have found someone that loves him so entirely and without fear.

Prompto moves his hand so it lays on the back of Noct’s neck, leaning forward to rest their foreheads together. “Okay,” he breathes, “let’s get married.”

Noct laugh, bright and beautiful before surging forward and kissing him, soft and chaste, their lips slotting into place, perfect harmony. It’s just as exhilarating as the first time they kissed, a feeling akin to a star going nova deep in his chest.

My, what a very big adventure it will be to spend the rest of his life with the person he loves.

**Author's Note:**

> [the promptis rings](https://ps-j4-assets-jewlr.netdna-ssl.com/api/v3/image/JWM0218?dim=325&view=t&sku=CER&m2=18KW&ef=Classic&e0=)  
>  the ring actually has white gold in it and prompto only finds out bc iggy tells him and he nearly faints because it's a very expensive sentimental piece that is now on his clumsy finger. noct assures prom that it's okay but really it takes prom a while not to be so nervous while wearing it.


End file.
